


Holding Hands

by zenonaa



Series: LGBT Pride Month [3]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, lgbt pride month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 12:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19107424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenonaa/pseuds/zenonaa
Summary: '“I see...” Peko was used to people calling her ‘scary’ and weird. Not... Not ‘cool’. Her insides gave a strange quiver and she wrapped her arms around herself. “I apologise, again. I didn’t realise. I’m not used to people holding my hand... and so suddenly as well. I’ve never held a friend’s hand before, or anyone’s except my master’s.”“Not used to it! Fr-!” Ibuki was almost ready to tip back on her heels and faint. “That won’t do!”'Ibuki sneaks up on Peko. They talk.





	Holding Hands

Whoosh...

Whoosh...

Whoosh!

Peko landed dramatically on one knee, wielding a sword in each hand. Behind her, a log floated, suspended in midair, seemingly intact for a few seconds, and then it fell apart into several planks that thumped onto the sand. She stood up and with her back to the pile of planks, she sheathed her weapons. They hissed, almost silent, and she lowered her arms to her sides afterwards.

The sea breeze fluttered her skirt. Caressed her face. Flicked her braids.

Then someone grabbed her hand.

Her eyes widened. She shifted, pulling her hand free and grabbing the wrist of the other person. As hard as she could, she threw back her arm and flung the person over her shoulder. In doing so, she arched backward into the crab position and embedded the person’s head into the sand.

With her nerves still tingling, Peko let go, stood up and turned around to see who it actually was. Right away, she recognised the trainers with different colour laces on each foot and the odd torn thigh socks. 

“Mioda!” Peko blurted with her hands hovering awkwardly in front of herself.

Ibuki cycled her legs through the air helplessly. Peko grabbed Ibuki’s hips and lifted her out, then she rotated Ibuki until Ibuki was upright and set her down in front of her. A crease formed between Peko’s brow as she eyed the other girl.

“I apologise,” said Peko, grimacing as Ibuki spluttered and rubbed her knuckles against her eyes. “I didn’t realise it was you.”

“Don’t...” Ibuki started, and she paused, trying not to cough. She failed and doubled over, slapping her hands down onto her thighs as she resumed.

Peko patted Ibuki on the back several times, and she only took her hand away when Ibuki straightened up and swiped the back of her hand across her lips. Her eyes narrowed as she licked around her mouth for any leftover particles of sand.

“Whoa!” went Ibuki. A shudder rocked her body and she pressed her fists against her hips. “That was... rewind! Saw taht t’nod.... Don’t apologise!”

Ibuki pointed sharply at Peko, who blinked.

“That would be like Ibuki apologising for belting out her latest hit!” said Ibuki, waggling her extended finger.

Though Peko could list a number of people on the island who might want an apology after hearing one of Ibuki’s songs, she didn’t say anything, staring silently as Ibuki tilted her head from side to side. 

After a few goes of that, Ibuki rolled her head in full circles. She stretched her arms over her head, fingers laced, and scrunched her face, letting out a big breath before relaxing her features and lowering her arms. All the while, Peko didn’t say anything, waiting for Ibuki’s eyes to meet hers again.

“Did you need me for something, Mioda?” asked Peko, prompting Ibuki’s mouth to pop open like a goldfish.

“T’is the right question!” Ibuki punched the air as she stepped one foot forward. “W. E. Double L! Ibuki was going on one of her meandering walks when who should she see? Peko-chan! Cutting up trees! Indiscriminately! And I thought, ‘Why would Peko-chan do that?’”

“Ah,” went Peko. She folded her arms over her chest. “I was gathering materials in order to make a boat.”

Ibuki squinted.

"Is ‘I was gathering materials in order to make a boat’ on the board?” asked Ibuki, and she whipped up a finger, pulling a weird face. “Let’s see!"

It sort of felt like there was a third person in this conversation that Peko didn’t know about. She gazed at Ibuki with a frown, and Ibuki maintained her position for a moment longer before recomposing herself. 

“Ah, boats. Ibuki hasn’t had a good experience with boats,” remarked Ibuki, a bit more serious than before, and she kept it up as she regarded Peko with her heavily outlined eyes. “Hey, did Peko-chan think Ibuki was attacking her?”

“Yes,” admitted Peko. She grazed her fingers through her hair sheepishly. “Not you specifically, but an assailant of some kind.”

Absolutely scandalised, Ibuki clutched her heart.

“No! After Ibuki caught sight of a wild Peko-chan,  Ibuki ducked into those bushes over there,” Ibuki pointed to them nearby, “and peeked on you! It sounds like foreplay in a doujin, but it’s not like that. I couldn’t help it! Peko-chan looked so cool and stoic... so Ibuki had to come hold your hand!”

Ibuki’s finger drifted from the direction of the bushes to Peko.

“Hold my hand?” repeated Peko, her eyebrows raised.

“Ding, ding!”

“I see...” Peko was used to people calling her ‘scary’ and weird. Not... Not ‘cool’. Her insides gave a strange quiver and she wrapped her arms around herself. “I apologise, again. I didn’t realise. I’m not used to people holding my hand... and so suddenly as well. I’ve never held a friend’s hand before, or anyone’s except my master’s.”

“No t used to it! Fr-!” Ibuki was almost ready to tip back on her heels and faint. “That won’t do!”

Fire burned in Ibuki’s eyes as she clapped her hands together. She clasped them tightly and shook them toward Peko.

“Please! Let Ibuki show you! Let’s! Hold! Hands!” Ibuki begged, and she puffed out her cheeks, pouting.

When Peko opened her mouth, no sound came out. Peko closed her mouth, considered the offer, and realised she couldn’t say ‘no’ to that face.

“I suppose,” started Peko, and Ibuki wasted no time in grabbing Peko’s hand. 

Her grip was surprisingly firm, Peko thought to herself, peering down. Though bony and slender, Ibuki’s hand was strong. The tips of Ibuki’s black nails squashed against Peko’s skin, and where their hands nestled together, warmth built up. 

It wasn’t unpleasant. Peko glanced at Ibuki, finding Ibuki’s lips parted in a toothy smile and her eyes gleaming like stars. Another warmth formed in Peko’s face and she averted her gaze.

A good minute later, Peko plucked her hand away.

“So how was it?” Ibuki asked, now holding her hands behind her back.

“It was...” Peko’s dry lips came apart with a gentle creak, and she tasted the inside of her mouth before finishing her answer. “... nice, actually.”

Her face felt incredibly hot by now.

Ibuki nodded energetically. “So! Would... um, Peko-chan consider doing it again sometime?”

While Ibuki still smiled, the light in her eyes flickered like a candle at the mercy of the wind.

Peko let a grin pull at her lips. “I would like that.”

“Cool! That’s uber cool!” Ibuki twitched her head about. Her pitch wobbled all over the place. This was the strangest she had been yet. “So, um, how about at the restaurant next time? We hold hands there?”

“That would be nice,” Peko told her.

“Cool!” Ibuki said again. “Um... can you please excuse Ibuki, for a moment, please?”

“Of course.”

Ibuki turned around, stooped down and thrust her head into the hole that Peko had planted her into before. She screamed into it happily.


End file.
